The Curse
by BananaPieThiefX
Summary: Searching for immortality, Jack and the crew comes across the Fountain of Youth. What they don't know is that a mysterious curse will soon change everyone's past... and possibly their futures. Can they all work together to reverse the curse?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POTC ect. ect.

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ sailed into the island's harbor. Its captain was smiling confidently at the wheel. In only a few minutes immortality would be his. And without the added complication of removing his heart. Jack regretted sharing his immortality with the rest of his crew, but he had to get here somehow. The crew stumbled onto the shore and hacked their way through the undergrowth of the forested island. "Stop!" shouted Jack. His compass pointed directly at the pool of water before them.

"So it's true!" exclaimed Gibbs

"The Aqua de Vida," whispered Elizabeth.

"Aye mates!" said Jack, "It appears we have stumbled upon the legendary Fountain of Youth!" Everyone's eyes widened. No one even thought to mention the supposed curse on the magical waters. Jack stepped forward and scooped some water into his hand. He put it to his lips and drank. Then he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Jack!" shouted Gibbs. The sky was growing darker. The sinister, familiar voice of Calypso rang in their ears as clouds swirled around them and the wind began to blow furiously.

"You have been warned about the curse of the Aqua de Vida!" she bellowed. "And now, you shall take the punishment!" there was a bright flash of light and everything went still.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you liked the intoduction! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POTC. I wish I did, but I don't. The sad truth. Also... The first few chapters are basicly Just like COTBP. It will get different later on, I promise!

* * *

"_Yo Ho Yo Ho a Pirates Life for me…" A dark haired boy was singing on the deck of the ship that would take him to his new home. The sailors looked at him disapprovingly, muttering under their breaths about bad omens. The boy sighed and walked over to the starboard rail. A woman's parasol floated in the water below. And then something that really caught his attention drifted near the ship._

"_Look!" he called out. "There's a girl, over there in the water!" _And a very pretty one at that… _he thought. They hauled the brown haired girl out of the water, and the boy watched. His father grabbed his shoulder. _

"_Watch over her," he ordered. The boy nodded and moved closer. There was a gleam of gold around the girl's neck. He bent over her and took the medallion. There was a sinister looking skull etched into the metal. _

"_You're a pirate!" he gasped. Just then, the boy looked up. Something was moving through the fog. It was a ship. A ship with black sails. He raised his eyes and barley caught sight of the legendary Jolly Roger, before the ship disappeared from sight.

* * *

_

Jack Sparrow's eyes flew open. He looked around. So he was still in his room. It had all been a dream. But a wonderful one. Elizabeth Swann, the first time he had met her. The poor girl had been shipwrecked in the middle of the ocean, eight years ago. And who had discovered the young girl floating in the water? None other than himself. He opened a drawer in the table beside him and moved some papers aside. The medallion was still there after all these years. He pulled it out and placed it around his neck. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Jack? Still in bed at this hour?" came the disapproving voice of his father. Jack stuffed the medallion under his shirt. He quickly crossed the room and flung the door open.

"Sorry Father," He said wearily. "I forgot about the promotion ceremony." His father rolled his eyes and left. Jack made a face. He hated standing in the hot sun watching someone be promoted. It was the most boring thing ever. In fact, Jack usually snuck away from the ceremony and did something worthwhile. But today he would have to watch. After all, the man becoming the new Commodore was Henry Barbossa, the father of his best friend. Jack dressed and went downstairs. Maybe it would be over quickly.

Elizabeth Swann waited in the main room of the governor's mansion, pacing back and forth, a black box tucked under her arm. Her attention was caught as the governor, Teague Sparrow descended the stairs. She took a step forward. "I have your order, sir," she said. "Perfectly made, if you don't mind me saying." Elizabeth opened the box and drew out a sword, beautifully made, with golden decorations all over the hilt. The governor drew it approvingly and waved it around as if to test its balance, though he had no idea what he was doing and nearly behaeaded Elizabeth, who ducked at the last minute. Then he nodded his approval.

"Very nice," he said, "do tell your master he's done a fine job." Elizabeth nodded obediently and turned to leave. Not bothering to mention she had made the sword. No one would believe her anyway.

"Elizabeth!" She whirled around; Jack was coming down the stairs. "How nice to see you! I had a dream about you last night, you know." He told her, ignoring his father's horrified look.

"About me?"

"Yes, about the day we met, don't you remember?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "I could never forget. I really must be going though." She said softly. "Good day Mr. Sparrow."

"Elizabeth, please call me Jack." But it was no use. She was already gone.

"Come along now, boy," ordered his father. "Don't want to be late! And stop dwelling on that girl, at lest she has a sense of propriety!" Jack sighed and followed his father into the waiting carriage. Already his dress clothes were stifling him. Maybe it wouldn't be so easy after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does... for now... and forever.

* * *

A ragged but handsome pirate stood on the mast of his tiny ship as he approached the town of Port Royal. He chanced a quick glance down and grimaced. the boat was filling up with fater faster than expected. That was the last time he ever borrowed something from anyone in Tortuga. Will Turner jumped from the mast and began to vigorously bail water out of the boat. He threw a bucketful over the side, but water continued to rush in. The young man looked up. Three skeletons hung from nooses over the water. Fellow pirates. Will removed his hat, revealing a blue bandanna, and saluted the corpses. Will was opposed to hanging, not just because he was a pirate, or because his mother had been hanged when he was only eight, but because he felt death was too harsh a punishment for any crime. Will could fell the water rising, it was up to his knees now. He clambered back up onto the mast and the boat sank lower and lower, until it reached port and he was able to just step off the mast, which was even with the dock now that the boat rested on the bottom of the harbor. Will tried walking inconspicuously around the harbor master, but it didn't work.

"Hold up there you! It's a shilling to dock your boat here!" He glanced at the sunken boat then back at Will, who raised his evebrows as if to say 'What boat?'. "And I need to know your name," the harbormaster continued, opening up a book full of names.

Will grinned. "What do say I give you three shillings, and we just forget about the name?" he offered.

The harbormaster nodded. "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith!" Will stepped around the man, smoothly stole his money pouch, and carried on towards a ship he had been eying.

Jack stood next to Hector at the ceremony. Both were bored and pulling at the collars of their dress shirts. Hector's dad walked through a tunnel of swords to recive his promotion. In the back of the crowd, with the normal citizens, Elizabeth Swann fanned herself. She felt as though she would pass out if this lasted much longer. Barbossa took the sword, her beautiful sword she had made, and waved it, doing a couple of fancy swordplay tricks. She stared at the blade glittering in the sunlight, knowing she had done a good job. Better than her drunken master would've done, anyway.

Will started towards the ship, trying to slip past the bored looking guards who seemed to be nearly asleep. One of them, much thinner than the other, got up and blocked Will's way. "This dock is off limits to civillians," he said tonelessly.

"I see. If I see any, I'll let you know," Will answered, edging his way towards the ship. He was dying to get out of here. It seemed like a bad place for a pirate to hang around. This time, both guards stepped in front of him. "Apparently," noted Will, "there's some sort of ceremony up at the fort. How did two wonderful gentelmen like you, manage to not get an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civillians!" the thinner one informed.

"That's a wonderful goal, mate, but it seems a ship like that one, over there," Will paused and pointed out a bigger ship moored further away. As the guards turned to look, he tried to move past but was again stopped. "Makes this one seem a bit superflous, doesn't it?"

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed," explained the guard.

"I've heard of one. Suppossed to be the fasted in the Caribbean, possibly the whole world," he pause for emphasis. "The Black Pearl."

"It's not even real," protested the fat one skeptically.

"Yes it is. I've seen it," argued the other one.

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes I have."

Will began to walk around the guards again. This time they didn't even notice. He scrambled up onto the ship and ran his hands over the wheel. The guards' arguing carried over the water so he could hear every word they were saying.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" the larger one was speaking now. Will rolled his eyes and began to untie the ship.

"No."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

" Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

"Not really."

"Like I said, it's not... Hey you!" he souted, seeing Will start to untie the last rope. The guards ran for the ship and pointed their guns at Will. "What's your name? What are you doing here?"

"Name's Smith. And I'm here to comandeer a ship. Why do you ask?"

"Tell the truth!" ordered one of them

"I think he is," said the other.

"If he _was _telling the truth, he wouldn't have told it."

"Are you two going to stop arguing anytime soon?" asked Will. "I need to finish up here." The guards looked at each other and shrugged. Will looked up at the sky. These two were _really_ getting on his nerves.

Elizabeth had been looking over the sea from the fort's battlements, when Jack approached her. "Hello," he said.

"Hello Mr. Sparrow."

"Elizabeth, please..." Jack turned around "call me Jack. How many times must I ask you?"

"I can't breathe," whispered Elizabeth.

"What do you..." there was a splash from below Jack looked down in horror. "Elizabeth!" he cried.

"And then they made me their chief," finished Will proudly. He looked at the fort then, just in time to see a beautiful young woman fall from the battlements.


End file.
